Now
by Tetsryu
Summary: There would be trials and tribulations later, but for now all was right in the world. (Now a gajevy drabble/ oneshot collection.)
1. Now

**HEEEEY guys, how you been? I was gonna post this for gajevy week but never got around to it. Sorry about not updating, been working on a few oneshots and it's a test week aghhhhhhhh. Might put this on my Tumblr (yes I now have a Tumblr) later. Have a drabble, ficlet, oneshot, whatever. **

9 years ago it had happened.

8 years and 10 months ago he had taken the hit for her.

8 years ago they were stuck on Tenrou.

1 year ago they had returned.

6 months ago the Grand Magic Games had ended.

And now they slept quietly in the first touches of dawn.

She awoke silently, her lithe figure stretching with a barely audible hum leaving her lips. Turning around in her limited space, she faced her bedmate.

"Gajeel, it's time to get up."

The tall man groaned and pulled her closer.

"Go back to sleep shrimp."

The girl simply smiled softly before gently kissing the tip of his nose.

"We need to get to the guild or they'll think something's up."

They had decided, for the time being, to keep their relationship a secret, if only to escape the chaos that had ensued when Natsu and Lucy came out. It wasn't that hard really, as they weren't a naturally affectionate couple anyways, only a few light touches or sometimes holding hands. But for them it was enough. Just being there was enough.

"Does it really matter anymore?"

"Remember what happened when Lucy and Natsu were found out?"

He shuddered slightly at the thought. A few months ago Happy had accidentally blurted out something about Natsu taking Lucy on a date, and of _course_ Mirajane had to hear it and faint with happiness, not before making sure the whole guild knew about it. Suddenly the room had erupted with congratulations from everyone, well, almost everyone. The most notable exception was Loke, who was sitting in a corner looking depressed while Aries tried to comfort him. A furious Lucy was chasing Happy around the guildhall screaming about tearing his wings off. Aquarius was eyeing Natsu and criticizing him as boyfriend material, while Erza threatened his life if he ever hurt her. Elfman was declaring how MANLY it was to be in a relationship, Evergreen whacking him with her fan. Juvia was crying behind a pillar about how 'that should be her and Gray-sama!', and had started to flood the floor. And then if possible the situation had then gotten worse when Gray teased Natsu about finally getting the balls to ask Lucy out and they started fighting, eventually dragging in most of the guild. The battle had lasted until Mirajane had partially transformed into Satan Soul and broke it up. Then Cana had brought out the alcohol and everyone partied into the wee hours of the morning. If they were gonna get anything like _that_, he was fine with keeping it a secret.

"C'mon shorty, a few more minutes…"

"No, we have to get up now."

Instead of answering he tucked her head under his chin and shut his eyes.

Sighing, Levy resigned herself to the fact that Gajeel was just too stubborn to be dissuaded at the moment.

"You know some day that stubbornness of yours is going to get you killed Redfox."

"Oh, so it's last names now Mcgarden?"

"Why do you only have a problem with saying my _first_ name?"

"'Cause shrimp suits you better anyways."

"Hmph."

And with that she gave a small yawn and settled back into the warm embrace.

"We're getting up in an hour."

"Tch."

**Just a bit of a drabble I thought up one day.**


	2. Hood

**Hi guys, just looking at Gajevy stuff and saw that marvell-s (on tumblr) got a gajevy prompt with the song 'Lil' Red Riding Hood' sung by Amanda Seyfried, so I listened to it. Long story short it inspired me and I wrote my first songfic ever. (please tell me what you think) So I'm sorry for sorta stealing someone else's prompt, but IT MUST BE WRITTEN. And btw, I have set up a gajevy ask page (still on Tumblr) so go and tell me what you wanna read! (no smut) Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

**Hey there little red riding hood  
You sure are looking good  
You're everything a big bad wolf could want**

He watched her silently from the back of the room, seeing how she laughed at a comment from her friend and her petite frame shook. Quickly looking away as she waved to the bartender and stepped outside, he stood and followed.**  
Little red riding hood  
I don't think little big girls should  
Go walking in these spooky old woods alone  
**Catching up feet out of the guild, he called out to her and she turned quizzically.

"I'll walk you back."**  
What big eyes you have  
The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad  
Just to see that you don't get chased  
I think I oughta walk with you for a ways  
**Her hazel eyes glinted with warmth, something that always let him know she was well.

"You don't have to, you know."

"I know I don't have to."**  
What full lips you have  
They're sure to lure someone bad  
So until you get to Grandma's place  
I think you oughta walk with me and be safe  
**She smiled at him then, and it was as if all the happiness of the world was contained in it.

"Well then, let's go." She took his hand and tugged him forward.**  
Gonna keep my sheep suit on  
'Til I'm sure that you've been shown  
That I can be trusted walking with you alone  
**As they walked, there were more than a few late night drunkards on the street, and it took all his will to do no more than growl and shoot a death glare at them as they shamelessly ogled her.**  
Little red riding hood  
I'd like to hold you if I could  
But you might think I'm a big bad wolf so I won't  
**A few minutes later she was shivering in the cold weather, wind wracking her tiny frame. A large heavy coat dropped over her shoulders, making the girl look up. He simply kept walking, putting a hand on her shoulder to nudge her forward, leaving it there a moment too long before retracting.**  
What a big heart I have  
The better to love you with  
Little red riding hood  
Even bad wolves can be good**

"T-thank you." She stuttered, a slight blush coloring her cheeks.

"Tch, can't have you freezing to death on me shrimp, the guild would kill me." He replied, but with a playful look in his eye. She scowled and hit his shoulder, but there was no malicious intent.**  
I try to keep satisfied  
Just to walk close by your side  
Maybe you'll see things my way  
'Fore we get to Grandma's place  
**She had begun shivering again, and he began standing as close as possible without touching her. It was a miracle, he mused, that he could be this close to her. Hell, it was a miracle he could be in a mile radius of her after what he'd done.**  
Little red riding hood  
You sure are looking good  
You're everything a big bad wolf could want  
**Seeing his expression, she took his hand in her own small one, making him glance down. She smiled at him again, and now it was a slow, sad smile that reminded him he was forgiven.**  
Little red riding hood  
I don't think little big girls should  
Go walking in these spooky old woods alone  
**He softened slightly, but did not shake off her hand, and they continued on. But his thoughts were far from assuaged. He wasn't supposed to be here, not in the guild he attacked.**  
What big eyes you have  
The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad  
Just to see that you don't get chased  
I think I oughta walk with you for a ways  
**They arrived at Fairy Hills, and she looked at him with gratitude shining in her eyes, along with- something, some emotion he dared not name. For he was not supposed to be her friend, or hold her hand. **  
What full lips you have  
They're sure to lure someone bad  
So until you get to Grandma's place  
I think you oughta walk with me and be safe**

They stood at the gates, and he couldn't help looking at her soft, full lips. He bent down, and she looked at him with something that could almost be anticipation, until he placed his hand on top of her head and ruffled her hair. She puffed her cheeks out at him adorably as he chuckled quietly, then moved to give his coat back.

"Nah, give it back tomorrow or you'll freeze on yer way in."

Ignoring her reprimands about the nickname, he turned and began walking back to his own apartment, taking his time.

"Good night Gajeel, I'll see you tomorrow."

Simply raising his hand in a farewell gesture, he stepped back into the shadows. This was his domain, where scoundrels and thieves lurked. He wasn't supposed to walk sweet little girls home, or pat them on the head.

He wasn't supposed to love her.

* * *

**Till next time, r and r, and goodbye!**


End file.
